1. Field of the Invention
Vapor actuated power generating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Superheated vapor actuated power generating devices in the past have extracted the energy of a working fluid which had been sufficiently heated to generate the superheated vapor phase of the working fluid by sequentially expanding the superheated vapor, isentropically discharging the vapor to a condenser for liquefaction, converting the extracted energy to useful work such as rotational output, and utilizing a portion of the rotational output to transfer the liquefied working fluid to means for reheating the working fluid and repeating the cycle.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a mechanical structure which minimizes or eliminates inherent inefficiencies of the prior art and enhances the method of extracting and converting the useful work output of vapor actuated power generating device.